


Take a Break

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: For once, it's not Alexander who's being the workaholic. One-shot





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently I'm a sucker for JefHamAng... Yeah, uh, please enjoy this little one-shot of mine!

Alexander Hamilton let his thumb softly caress the curve of his lover's delicate cheek. "Angel," he whispered. "Angel, wake up." He knew he was playing with fire trying to get her up at this ungodly hour, but he couldn't help himself; today was a very special occasion after all. He was so lost in thought that he was narrowly able to dodge the arm that she lazily swung at him.

"Go away," mumbled Angelica Schuyler into her pillow.

Alex sighed. "Angel, come on," he urged. "Don't you know what day it is?"

One of Angelica's brown eyes revealed itself as she glared at him in away only she could. "Of course I do." She turned away from him, covering her head with the pillow. "Which is why I don't want to wake up."

He rolled his eyes; he should have expected this. "I've never her of someone who wasn't excited for their own birthday," he muttered, taking the pillow away from her.

She glared at him before opting for the blanket instead. "Well, now you have. Congratulations."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "If you don't get up, I'll get Jefferson over here," he threatened.

Angelica whipped her head to him, finally showing the entirety of her lovely face. "You wouldn't." They both knew how their boyfriend got when it came to birthdays. If it was Thomas here instead of Alexander, he would have simply thrown her over his shoulder and forced her into celebrating her birthday.

"I think we both know that I would, Angel."

With a groan, Angelica reluctantly pulled herself up, still glaring daggers at Alexander. "You're so annoying," she grumbled.

Alex laughed and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "I know."

She shook her head, but couldn't help the fond smile that adorned her face. "Where is Thomas, anyways?" she asked. He was usually the latest riser out of all of them.

Alexander gave her a goofy grin. "Making your birthday breakfast, of course. That's why I woke you up so early."

Angelica rolled her eyes before making her way over to the bathroom. Once there, she pulled her dark curly hair into a ponytail. She then began to brush her teeth and wash her face, nodding in satisfaction. She then emerged from the bathroom, feeling slightly less groggy than she had a few minutes ago. "Okay, Alexander. You guys win."

"I knew you'd see it my way, Angel."

"Whatever."

OoOoOo

As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, Angelica was greeted with a kiss pressed onto her lips. "Happy Birthday, Angie!" chirped Thomas Jefferson happily, his southern accent thick as ever. He handed her a plate filled with bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast and sat her at the table before taking a seat on her right himself. Alexander sat on her left, his plate already set in his spot.

Angelica smiled. "Thank you, Thomas," she uttered softly, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Anything for you, Angie."

Alex pouted. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Thomas laughed, taking Alex's hand and kissing his knuckles. "Anything but, Hamilton."

Alex seemed satisfied with this and took a sip of his coffee. "So... anything planned for today, Angel? You only turn twenty four once."

"You only turn every age once, Hamilton."

"Not the point, Jefferson."

Angelica shrugged, her indifference to the day apparent to the two men beside her. "I think Adams wants me in until nine tonight."

Thomas looked appalled. "He's making you work until ten on your birthday?" he demanded.

Alexander clenched his fist, his distaste for the man practically radiating off him. "That fat mother-"

"Language, Alexander. Besides, it's the weekend."

Thomas made no acknowledgement of the exchange, just shook his head in disbelief. "Angie, you can't keep working there," he insisted. "He works you to the bone every single day!"

Angelica shrugged once again. "Without Philip Schuyler's inheritance, I don't really have a choice, now do I?" The two men winced. Her eyes always seemed void of their usual light whenever she mentioned her father. She had told them that the man had pressured his eldest child into being the perfect heir to his company. When she decided to follow her own path, he cut her off completely.

She had planned for this, of course, transferring her entire trust fund into a separate account, but the gesture still hurt. And her trust fund only held enough for her college tuition and fees.

Alex frowned; his own father had abandoned him and his mother, so absentee parents were very low on his list (not even mentioning the fact that this particular absentee practically kicked his Angel to the curb). "Angel, there are other options," he tried to reason with her.

"And I have more than enough to get us by," added Thomas. "Angie, please."

Angelica pursed her lips. "I'll think about it." Of course, that's what she always said, but it was the best they could get for now.

Alex stood up. "Well, Adams and I are going to have words," he decided, already making his way towards the door.

"Oh my god, Alexander, no."

"He's right, Angie," agreed Thomas, following his lover. "You can't let him take advantage of you like that."

"You guys say a word to Adams and you'll both be sleeping on the couch," threatened Angelica.

"B-But, Angel!" protested Alex.

"No buts, Alexander." Reluctantly, they both sat back down. "Thank you. Now, do you think we can all act like the adults we are and not a couple of schoolyard children on the playground?"

"You work too much, Angel," Alexander told her, crossing his arms.

"Okay, you are literally the last person on Earth who can say that to me, you damn workaholic," snapped Angelica. "Do you know how many times I've had to drag your ass from the computer and back to bed?"

"Language, Angie," chided Thomas.

"Don't you even start with me, Thomas Jefferson, you don't to crap all day."

"I mean, you're not wrong..."

"Jefferson!"

Thomas shrugged. "It's true, Hamilton."

"You can't admit she's right!" insisted Alexander, gesturing to their girlfriend whose ire was rising. "That's what she wants!"

"I am right."

"Well-"

Thomas cut Alex off before he could continue. "Angelica, can you call in just for today?" he asked softly. "You might not like your birthday, but we, your boyfriends, do. It's the day that the world was blessed with the greatest gift it could get and we want to celebrate that. So can we?"

"Yeah, when's the last time you had a sick day?" chimed in Alex. "Take a break, just this once."

Angelica looked affronted. "I guess one day off couldn't hurt..."

Thomas beamed, taking her hand. "Great!"

Alex matched his expression, grabbing her other hand. "We've got an entire day planned!"

Angelica couldn't help but smile as she was dragged out of their apartment. Sure, she didn't like her birthday, but if it made her lovers happy, who was she to take that away from them?

**Author's Note:**

> Aw... how sweet. I feel a little bad defiling a Founding Father and the second president of the Unites States as I did, but, eh, it's for the internet. Who cares? Anyway, please review!


End file.
